OBJECTIVES: 1. To prepare and characterize monomer and dimer albumin, mercaptalbumin, and related albumin, primarily of bovine origin. 2. To radio- and fluorescently-label such albumins and to characterize the labelled products. 3. To study the adsorption of albumin at synthetic interfaces. 4. To prepare immobilized albumin surfaces and gels and study their stability with time. 5. To study the interaction of albuminated surfaces and gels with platelets and blood components.